


We Like What We Like

by mabonwitch



Series: OT7 Pack [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Steve believes in social equality, Team Dynamics, alpha/beta pairing, he hasn't thought about how that would effect him though, hints of past abuse, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you even- I mean. You're...a beta."</p>
<p>Tony smirks at him.</p>
<p>or:</p>
<p>Tony is definitely not embarrassed to want Steve's knot. Steve is somewhat surprised. They work it out. [Set before "In Distress"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Like What We Like

Steve's not embarrassed, exactly, to smell like sex and arousal after a battle. What he is, is pretty damn surprised when Tony sways toward him and sniffs with an approving little _mmm_. Steve blinks at him.

"...Really? But you-"

Tony grins, that sharp-edged look that gets him in trouble. "It's a little more democratic these days, Cap."

And, okay, yes, Steve's heard all about how more omegas are pairing up with betas and sometimes omegas are together and so on, but he hasn't really thought about what it meant for him. He's always assumed he'd find an omega, even if it was someone outside the team. Phil smells obviously and overwhelmingly of Clint and Bruce flinches when Steve enters a room, so it would have to be, he guesses. He's happy enough being folded into the slowly emerging packvelt of the Avengers.

It must take him too long to answer, because Tony moves back with a graceful shrug. "Your loss."

"How do you even- I mean. You're...a beta."

Tony smirks at him. "Not built to take it, you mean?" He leans back against the wall, a graceful sprawl that shows off the clean bend of his hips. Steve breaths him in. He smells good, like molten iron. "It hurts," he says, a rough edge to his voice. "I like how much it hurts."

Steve sucks in a breath, sucker-punched. He wants that, wants Tony burning and determined pressing down on his knot. He doesn't know if it's sudden- he hasn't consciously considered it before, but he smells like Tony, like all his new pack, has noticed Tony's beauty with an artist's eye. Whatever it is, Tony knows. He's back in reach, laying a deliberate hand on Steve's arm.

"Yes?"

"Yeah." Steve reaches for Tony, slides his hand over his hipbones where they're half-exposed from his jeans. Tony hums and presses flush against him, reaching up for a kiss. Steve smiles into it, running one hand up the back of Tony's shirt, stroking him. He'd never considered how what he knows about betas might translate to bed, wonders if they're all as skin-hungry as Tony is proving to be.

(It takes two more months before he has the chance to find out an answer.)

His blood is still up, and really, what's the point of the serum if you can't use it for something like this, so he grabs Tony by the ass and hauls him up. Tony yelps surprise into his mouth. Then he laughs and obligingly wraps his legs around Steve's hips. Steve takes them to his rooms. He bites at Tony's mouth and his neck. Tony snarls in response, nails digging in over the costume. Steve dumps Tony on the bed and strips out of it so he can feel Tony, watching as Tony sheds the undersuit with equal speed. 

Steve remembers every delicious instant because his memory is eidetic, but when he _thinks_ about it, he does so in flashes:

Tony glowing blue in the arc reactor's light, shadows playing over his face.

Tony baring his teeth and biting Steve, a wicked challenge gleaming in his eyes until Steve forces his head back and leaves a trail of marks over Tony's neck.

Tony's greedy hands everywhere.

Tony in his lap, thighs open and messy with lube.

The sound he makes when Steve flips them and presses Tony into the mattress. 

The feel of Tony bearing down on his fingers then his cock, scent strong with sweat and lust.

Tony chanting, "Do it, do it, _do it_."

The way it feels, oh God, Tony too tight when Steve _does_ , when he knots-

\- and Tony's scent going high and tight

Biting Tony, hard, and Tony going impossibly tighter, coming around Steve until they're both screaming with it-

They lie in bed together for a long while, after, stroking each other. Steve knows this isn't romance, knows it is pack and closeness and sex. He wants the soft, sweet heart, too. This blind-sided him. He feels shaken with how much he wants this. The wild rough-edged sex. Tony. 

Tony snorts against his chest. "Is that the serum or you being a young'un?"

Steve blinks, sees where Tony's waving at. "Um..."

Tony levers himself up to sitting. " 'Cause I gotta tell you, as impressive as that is, I am not up for getting fucked again right this moment."

Steve was maybe thinking about it. It's probably written all over his face.

"Which doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you stranded." Tony licks his lips and drops his eyes to Steve's cock in a gesture Steve couldn't misinterpret. "You know," Tony says, scooting down the bed, "plenty of people joke about shutting me up, but if you can talk through this, you can name the sexual favor of your choice."

Steve, as it turns out, can't.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I sort of finished this a few months ago and forgot to post? Sorry about that! I have a few stories left in this series, including one with Thor and one with everyone.


End file.
